


月光

by ALEX527847



Category: Sherlock (TV), 神探夏洛克
Genre: F/M, 二战au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEX527847/pseuds/ALEX527847
Summary: 塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰×玛丽·摩斯坦二战au 考文垂事件虽说已经私设到基本上是两个oc了但是请和我一起嗑邪教
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & Mary Morstan, Sebastian Moran/Mary Morstan





	月光

Sebastain Moran/Mary Morstan

6686字一发完结。兰玛拉郎真好磕。

和我家玫瑰的联文。

—

——在那个晴朗的深秋夜晚，渐凉的风拂起草间残破的虫鸣，银色月光从树的枝丫间倾泻，流落了一地的霜。

01

晨间的雾漫起来了。

莫兰一向醒的很早。他坐在窗边，腿上盖着一条浅驼色的丝绒毯子。北纬52度的秋初，太阳升起前清晨的空气还是透着几分刺骨的，不过他不在乎这个。战场上不见得天天都有不透风的舒适居所，更何况，向东面的墙壁上还挂着一张完整的东北虎皮，他二十四岁那年曾为了这个顶着酷寒进入西西伯利亚高原——直到现今，他仍为此感到自豪。

但是冷空气还是从玻璃窗的缝隙处渗了进来，透过毛孔侵入他膝盖骨四周的空隙。二十四年前，在法兰西的索姆河畔，一架马克沁重机枪在他的左膝盖上留下了这点纪念，并在每一个潮湿阴冷的早晨坚持不懈地提醒着他还端的起狙击枪的那些日子。

那名穿着格子衬衣，戴了一顶藏青色帽子的小邮递员说不定还没有起床。窗边摆着几摞报纸，他随手抽了一份——“4月9日当地时间04:15，德军偷袭丹麦，丹麦投降。”

老人家神经衰弱，被几架轰炸机就吓出了心脏病，这样看来丹麦国王与隔壁浇花都要在头上顶一个锅盖的老太太也没什么区别。“国王皇家卫队分遣队”，加个“皇家”的头衔胆量也比不过老鼠。莫兰这样想着，冷笑了一声，给自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌。

因伤退役的军官在家中往往都是无事可做的，年复一年死水般的平淡日子就像缠绕在脖颈处一条看不见的绳索逐渐收紧。每天早晨准时送来的报纸仍在报导着前线的战况，膝盖上的伤却明白地告诉他这不是属于他的时代。他每一天都自虐一般反反复复读着那些报纸，沉溺于痛苦就像是年轻时他沉溺危险。

他拿起报纸，随意地翻了翻，却有什么东西掉在了脚边，发出了短促的声响。于是他扶住膝盖，有几分费劲地弯下腰——一张明信片落在那里，来自剑桥，上面印着三一学院的相片。

——“玛丽·摩斯坦 寄”。

塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰上校从来不是一位会时常收到明信片的人。军衔升得太快总招人嫉妒，年轻时在伊顿和牛津里倒是有些一起打猎的狐朋狗友，可自从他跟奥古斯塔斯老勋爵闹翻逃家去参军之后就再也没有过联系。

摩斯坦女士……莫兰百无聊赖地把玩着手中那张明信片，情不自禁地回忆起过去。单调而让人昏昏欲睡的曲调中忽然插入了一个细小的转折，晨间灰蒙蒙的云雾后面隐隐约约透过了一点来自旧日的光亮。

他觉得自己或许应该回信。

“亲爱的玛丽：

收到了你的明信片。你现在仍在剑桥？希望你一切都好……”

铺开的白色信纸上并没写下几句话。塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰上校，“破坏者”，猎虎者，狙击手——没办法去抱怨出水不利的钢笔，他不得不承认自己没有遣词造句的天赋。

他叹了口气，放下笔。似乎不管怎样开头都显得太啰嗦，不管是写信人还是收信人都不适合絮絮叨叨的客套。而摩斯坦女士想来知晓这一点，明信片上除了署名什么多余的话也没有。

她从来不是粉红色的蔷薇。

于是他也便揉了信纸，换了一张空白的小卡片：

“亲爱的罗莎蒙德：

许久不见。

——S.莫兰”

他合起笔，把卡片放进信封。又想了想，在信封的背后又写了一个号码：沃里克7241。

窗外渐渐亮了起来，黎明玫瑰色的手指拨开了深蓝的晨雾。

02

一个人若是到了五十多岁，或者六十岁，总会难以避免地觉得疲惫，需要更多更充分的睡眠来保证精力——何况莫兰的确醒的太早。午间的阳光像流动的金子，钻过积了灰的玻璃窗，落在他搭在靠椅边的手上。窗外许久没打理过的院子里长满了野花，粉紫和粉白色的波斯菊，构成的景象是他曾经难以想象且不屑一顾的宁静。

然而有些招人烦的家伙们却热衷于打破别人安稳的午休时间，长尾巴的啄木鸟在他的梦里“笃笃笃”地啄起了树干，第三队的士兵巴提斯又在拿他心爱的烟斗磕着水泥地面。莫兰烦躁地睁开眼，一抬头，一个金色卷发的小脑袋在窗边探头探脑，怀里抱了只颜色发灰的毛绒兔子，乱糟糟的小辫子上还绑了一个桃色带白色圆点的蝴蝶结。

小孩子，他慨叹。魔鬼，你的名字叫小孩子——如果他是莎士比亚，他一定会这样写。

莫兰深深地吸了一口气，忍住了从抽屉里掏出手枪并拉开枪栓的冲动，起身将玻璃窗推开了一半，看着这位扰人清梦的罪魁祸首——她的下巴甚至还没高过窗台。

“我是夏洛蒂。”大眼瞪小眼了一会之后，魔鬼决定先自我介绍。

“我知道，夏洛蒂·库珀，”莫兰差一点翻了个白眼，“你为什么要敲我的窗户？”

“你为什么还没有起床？”

“我是在小憩——小憩，明白吗？中午睡一小会儿。”

“那你为什么要在白天睡觉？”小不速之客想了想，“你觉得无聊吗？”

上校又深深地吸了一口气。他曾经进入过酷寒的西伯利亚，也踏入过危机四伏的印度丛林，只为追寻猛虎的足迹；他是一名狙击手，战场上的鬼魅，收割性命的镰刀；莫兰这辈子都没因为危险而恐惧——可是，上帝，他现在只想落荒而逃。

“是的，你说对了，因为我觉得相当无聊。”

“那你在等谁？”

“什么？”

“你说你觉得无聊，等人的时候会觉得无聊，所以你在等谁？”年幼的魔鬼耐心地解释着，看着莫兰的眼神仿佛觉得他就是一个傻子。

好吧，好吧，上校在心里对房间里挂着的那张虎皮道歉，对不起，这次是我输了。

“……一位老朋友，我已经很久没见她了。前几天我收到了她的信——明信片。”

“她在战场吗？”

“呃，不，她在剑桥。”

“她什么时候回来？”

上校回身，把椅子搬得离窗户近了点。“实际上，她没必要过来，这里并不是她的家。而且有一种东西叫做电话。”

“她有你的电话号码吗？”

“有，我给过她了。”

“那她给你打电话了吗？”

“还没有。”

“那你就应该等。”小女孩认认真真地看着他，告诉他自己的心得，“我爸爸也没有给我打电话——也没有明信片。他知道号码。我等我爸爸的时候也会觉得无聊。”

“你爸爸在哪里？”莫兰取出了威士忌。

“他去了战场上。你知道战场在哪里吗？”

“法国……也有可能是北非。”他耸了耸肩，“他是哪个部队里的？”

“军队。英国军队。”

上校呛了一口：“——算了，当我没问。”

“战场很远吗？”小女孩问。

“嗯。”

“比伦敦还要远？”

“嗯。”

“你去过战场吗？”

“嗯。”

“那你见到过我爸爸吗？他叫威尔·库珀，棕色头发，个子很高。”她想了想，又补充，“我爸爸有时候会戴眼镜。”

“没有。我已经二十四年没去过战场了。”莫兰说着，举起酒杯仰头灌了一大口苏格兰威士忌。

小女孩遗憾地叹了口气。“那，”她抬起头，“那里是什么样的？”

“你问战场？”盛着威士忌的杯子的手在半空中一顿，又缓缓地被放回了桌面上。“枪炮声和爆炸声震得你的耳朵都要聋掉，飞机擦着你的头顶掠过去。你随便走两步都会踩到一个人——或者半个，谁知道呢。战火、硝烟，有的人死了有的活下来，很危险——很迷人。”上校微微眯起眼睛，把目光放在了太阳边缓缓向西飘着的云上，“我很喜欢。”

小女孩眨着眼睛望向他：“你很想念那里？”

“有一点吧，大概。”莫兰收回目光，慢吞吞地晃了晃杯中的液体，他并不愿意继续这个话题。“至于你，夏洛蒂·库珀，你是时候回家了。我听到库珀太太喊你了。”

小女孩撇了撇嘴角。“好吧，”她转身，忽然又回过头，看了看莫兰手中的杯子，“我妈妈从来不让我喝这么多的苹果汁，你会长蛀牙的。”

03.

“沃里克7241，塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰上校。哪位？”

莫兰床头的电话铃响了。

“那你就应该等。”隔壁库珀家的小夏洛蒂这样一本正经地告诉他。然而奇怪的是，从那天起，他真的有几分期待那台老旧的电话机什么时候突然出现点动静了。信从考文垂寄到剑桥最起码需要半个月——莫兰知道这一点，可是日子终归是变得没从前那么好打发了。小孩子们偶尔也能从他们短短一点的人生阅历中提取出些还算说得过去的道理来，等待真不见得是一件能让人提起兴致的事情。

受了伤被迫安养了二十多年的猛虎平白多了许多胡思乱想的闲工夫。或许那封信被弄丢了呢？如果它被交到一位粗心大意的邮递员手中，当他的那个一坐上去就吱呀作响的自行车被石子绊住脚摔倒，车筐上的信散了一地，而这一封恰巧夹在了两块石头之间的缝隙处呢？或者在投递的时候，邮递员会不会把这封信和替别人送的报纸叠在一处，交错了人？胡思乱想之后，他突然觉得这实在好笑极了——这个世纪初让半个欧洲闻风丧胆的塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰，六十二岁的这一年，坐在考文垂市区边缘的房子里，为一封无关紧要的信构思出了二百种不同的命运轨迹。

但是，玛丽·摩斯坦，玫瑰女士——就算莫兰再不愿承认，她对于他来说却是还活着的、这世界里为数不多的他的过去。

而今天，就是现在，电话响了起来，另一头是一位女士的声音。

“上校。”

科学技术多么不值得信任，声音通过电话线传来时都变了质，平平淡淡的，连一丁点的笑意都只能被藏在话尾的卷舌音里。但是莫兰依旧能听得出来，二十年来他的全部神经都一直在等待来自曾经的军号去召唤。他还活着，他总得响应点什么。于是他的嘴角终于扬起来了一点。

“罗莎蒙德。”

“德国人的炸弹都扔到伦敦市中心去了。”他微笑着听电话那头的女士带着几分忿然地抱怨着战况，“男孩们在前线流血，好容易才从敦刻尔克撤回来，那些个空有皮囊的上院贵族却一个个都是吃干饭的。”

“玛丽，玛丽。”他觉得有些不大对劲，不得不出言提醒，“呃，你知道的，我也算是个贵族血统。”

虽然他早早地逃了家，气得莫兰老勋爵大发雷霆，最后把爵位给了自己的侄子，他的堂兄小奥古斯塔斯。

“哦，所以我冒犯到您了，上校先生？那还真是抱歉。”另一头的女士道歉得毫无诚意。

“……恰恰相反，女士，您刚才说的话我举双手赞成。”

电话的两端一起笑了一阵，然后不约而同地住了嘴，从听筒里只能够传来磨砂似的的细小声响。

是莫兰先打破的沉默：“到你的声音很高兴。”

“我知道。”上校不确定他是否听到了那边传来的一声叹息，“莫兰，我们都老了。”

莫兰垂下眼睛。九月的傍晚，考文垂的太阳刚刚落在了不远处低矮山坡的另一边，而月亮还没来得及升得更高、变得更亮。他没有开灯，向东的墙面上挂着的那张虎皮孤零零地藏着，几乎要和黑暗融为一体。

塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰从来不是一个伤春悲秋的人，而今天，就是现在，他听见虫声拼命叼住余晖的尾巴，徒劳地想要把夏天尽可能地拉长。

莫兰勋爵是个虔诚地教徒，塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰从小就被逼着读圣经。然而自从他进了军队，他便再也没翻开过那本巴掌大黑色封皮的书。可现在，他想起了这样的一句话。

“——一代人来，一代人走，大地永存。”

“说真的，上校，”摩斯坦女士笑叹道，“只有到现在我才能记起来，你的姓氏和上院那个勋爵是同一个‘莫兰’。”

“因为我读过圣经？”

“因为你居然在电话里引用圣经。”

“是我的错，我终究是个空有皮囊的贵族。”莫兰忍俊不禁。

“哦，别这样，上校。”电话那头笑道，“我们同样都不剩下多少灯油。”

可如今他在这里，上校想，他仍在这里，而且他不是唯一属于过去的。而今他在这里，膝关节是二十四年前从索姆河畔带来的伤。他在这间屋子里蹉跎着岁月，看着日落，看着月升。若是没有这个电话，他又会是什么样子？但他毕竟没有错过那封夹在报纸里的明信片。如果灯就要烧尽——他想——他或许也不用那么急着把光熄掉。

——“将残的灯火，他不吹灭。”

“你瞧，多么慈悲。”玛丽·摩斯坦女士轻轻地说。

而月光终于洒了下来。

04

莫兰正熟练地擦拭着那把伴随了他几乎整个战场生涯的狙击枪。

他还记得自己第一次见到玛丽·摩斯坦的时候。那是1910年的冬天，费迪南大公还没有来得及横死在萨拉热窝街头。塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰，前不久刚刚升上了上校，这位颇有名气的猎虎者，想要为自己换一把合适的枪。

他到现在也想不明白是谁派那个名叫阿吉的人过来谈判的。或许当时自己的确太过脾气火爆，不过上校仍不愿承认那次差点演变成一场械斗的交易有他的一部分责任。莫兰早已经不记得他和那位军火商是因为什么起的争执了，然而他记得清楚的是，旁边的摩斯坦女士突然抬手一枪打在了他们两人之间，就在他们脚边的那块巴掌的地面上，击出了一个弹坑。

“先生们，容我打断一下。”莫兰记得她说，“上校，如果你感兴趣的话，不如来看看我手里这把冯·赫德？”

他不得不承认，奥古斯塔斯老头给他的性格多多少少还是有一部分影响的——比如，当最开始他注意到那位一直站在一边不言不语的人是一位女性后，他对那个方向的确放松了警惕。然而这突如其来角度刁钻的一枪让他意识到，那是一把好枪，而这位被他小瞧了的金发女士枪法应该不比自己差到哪里去。

于是他走了上去，只是不知他感兴趣的到底是人还是那把冯·赫德。

“那是什么？”夏洛蒂·库珀一只手扒在窗沿上看着他。

“你问这个？”上校正在给那把枪上润滑油，“我的小情人。”

“‘小情人’是什么？”

“……没什么。”塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰并不善于与孩子们交流，“你又过来做什么？”

“礼物。”夏洛蒂从取出背在身后的另一只手，把一束波斯菊放在他的窗台上，“这是我自己摘的，我还写了卡片。”

他停下手里的动作，勾起两根手指取出夹在花瓣中间的卡纸，扫了一眼上面歪歪扭扭的字迹：

“别喝太多果汁。”

莫兰失笑，摇了摇头。偶尔，只是偶尔，他会觉得小孩子实在令人羡慕。

“她打电话了吗？”夏洛蒂问。

“是的。”他回答，“我们谈了很久。”

“我爸爸也来信了，妈妈去了邮局。”夏洛蒂一回头，突然眼睛一亮，“你看——她回来了，手里拿着信！”

莫兰顺着女孩手指的方向望去，一愣，却轻轻摇了摇头。

“回家吧，夏洛蒂。你的妈妈或许需要你。”

他看着小女孩奔跑的背影，叹了口气。库珀太太手中的是他最熟悉不过的东西，莫兰想，那是黄色的信封。

05

夏洛蒂一个月都没有再来了，那束波斯菊还躺在窗台上，鲜切花向来放不久，花瓣脱了水，变得枯黄而皱缩，失了生机。

莫兰依旧在那把椅子上坐着，膝盖上盖着那条浅驼色的毯子。十月底，进了秋天，不列颠的空气终于彻底地转凉了，而他膝盖上的伤又开始作痛。

窗台边的旧报纸，墙上的虎皮，角落的狙击枪，膝盖上的弹疮——那些都是垂直悬挂在穴顶的蛛丝，在昏暗的日子里闪烁着零零星星的银色光亮，可所有人都心知肚明那并非希望。他该往何处坠落，莫兰想，那儿只有一个深渊。

可窗户上的积灰已经被他擦去了，月色透过玻璃，银色的光如溪流铺在桌面的白色信纸上。

他觉得自己应该写一封信。

“亲爱的玫瑰女士：

从考文垂寄信到剑桥应该用不了一个月。天气已经冷下来了，记得添衣服，我记得你有一件很好看的红色大衣。别笑，你知道我不擅长写信——我们都不擅长这个。

我的手边是你卖给我的那把冯·赫德。我一直记得保养她，这么多年来我一直没断过给她上油。上次隔壁库珀家的小女孩夏洛蒂问我这是什么，我告诉她“是我的小情人。”可惜她太小了，什么也没听懂。

或许你还记得夏洛蒂·库珀，那天我在电话里给你提起过的那个孩子——就是让我少喝苹果汁的那个。她很久没再到我的窗户前来了，那天库珀太太从邮局回来手里握着的是一个黄色的小信封，那孩子不懂，还以为是他父亲的来信。‘已阵亡’，三个字的电报——军队里向来惜字如金。

我还是想要感谢你的那张明信片，罗莎蒙德。至少我不用看着那些老古董，像个满腹牢骚的诗人一样感慨时间飞逝。如果战争结束后我们都还没有老得下不了床，或许我们可以再见一面——我去剑桥。别担心我的膝盖，哪怕它没以前好用。虽然我没办法去印度或者西伯利亚猎虎，也没办法帮着你出任务了，但这点问题不难解决。

或许这已经不是我们的日子，玛丽，但我们都还在。

塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰

10.24”

06

这天晚上，六十二岁塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰上校已经睡下了。他的床头柜上放着一张明信片，来自剑桥，上面印着三一学院的相片

1940年11月13日*，在这个晴朗的深秋夜晚，渐凉的风拂起草间残破的虫鸣，银色月光从树的枝丫间倾泻，流落了一地的霜。

END

*

“1940年11月12日，德军空军司令部按希特勒指令发出命令，派空军机群于14—15日对英国内陆的中心实行猛烈轰炸，具体目标是英国的重要城市考文垂城，并将此计划命名为“月光奏鸣曲”。该计划的目的有二：一是考文垂是英国主要工业城市，对其进行轰炸可以摧毁英国的抵抗；二是希特勒对“英尼格码”的保密性提出怀疑。它想以这次行动来证实自己的怀疑是否准确。

11月12日，英方通过“超级密码”截获了这一情报。英方提出两种方案：一是采取主动措施保卫考文垂。不过这样一来，德国人极有可能怀疑自己的密码被破译，以后就会更换新的密码系统，“超级机密”将失去作用。另一种方案是让考文垂的防务措施原封不动，对空袭作出合乎常情的反应，用牺牲考文垂来保住“超级机密”。14日下午，丘吉尔考虑再三，最后决定：考文垂不做防御疏散。

在此次空袭中，考文垂遭到毁灭性打击：500多家店铺和5万多间民房被炸毁；12家飞机零件工厂处于瘫痪状态。空袭共炸死554人，炸伤4800多人。

丘吉尔这一“丢卒保车”的办法，为最终打败德国做出了巨大贡献。英国情报机构利用它掌握的“超级机密”，最终迫使希特勒放弃了在英国登陆作战的“海狮计划”。1942年11月，在北非阿拉曼战场上，“超级机密”提供的情报又发挥重大作用。由于英国蒙哥马利将军对德国隆美尔的非洲军团的战略战术计划、实力部署、后勤供给事先了如指掌，仅仅13天，德军就损失6万人和500多辆坦克。“沙漠之狐”惨败于非洲沙漠。”

——来源：百度百科


End file.
